kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Mutsuki Kamijo
|numberofepisodes = 33 (Blade) 4 (Movies) 1 (Special) |image2 = 18425208.jpeg |label = Kamen Rider Leangle |aliases = Kamen Rider Leangle |label2 = Kamen Rider Leangle Spider Undead Evolution Tarantula |cast = Takahiro Hojo }} is , the fourth and final Rider to appear in the Kamen Rider Blade TV series, the strongest rider in Ace Form. Biography He is a troubled teenage highschool boy who was selected to become Leangle by the evil will of the Spider Undead (Category Ace of Clubs). There was an instance, however, when Go Kiryu, the initial candidate to become Kamen Rider Garren, took it from him and, with the will of the Spider Undead's parasite spiders, used the system to assault Kamen Riders Blade and Chalice. Although initially afraid of the dark when fighting the Mole Undead, Mutsuki overcame his fear when he saw the smiles on the peoples' faces he rescued. Unlike Kamen Riders Blade and Garren, the first BOARD-created Riders, he gets no Jack form mainly because of a lack of a Rouze Absorber, but unseals other Undead to aid him, especially in the battle against the Keroberos Undead. This ability was removed from him when Joker was the only remaining Undead. Mutsuki's high-class Undead seem to be the kindest of all the high-class Royals. His Category King is a pacifist, his Category Queen has a strong sense of honor and loyalty (and even has developed feelings for him), and his Category Jack is really laid back, and sometimes lazy, only fighting to defend himself. All of them tend not to fight, unless it was necessary. And with the help of his Category King and Queen, only then he is able to suppress the power of the Spider Undead and properly seal him. Mutsuki's girlfriend Nozomi provided a significant amount of help as well; though she couldn't assist with fully suppressing the Spider Undead's power, her love for Mutsuki enabled him to at least partially resist the mind control over the course of the series. Mutsuki was able to figure out that Kamen Rider Chalice is really the 53rd Undead: Joker Undead and that he will become the strongest enemy when the rest of the Undead are sealed. In episode 31, he says to Garren that he will defeat him before that happens. Mutsuki at one time had all of Kamen Rider Chalice's sealed cards because of the Category King Caucacus Undead (in episode 35, he uses Chalices Spinning Dance to defeat the Jellyfish Undead). He tells Mutsuki that he should stop caring for his girlfriend if he really wanted to become stronger. He continued being controlled by the darkness of the Category Ace until episode 42 when he sealed the Tiger Undead who now encourages him to fight only for the sake of others. Eventually, when Kenzaki is not able to defeat Joker/Hajime, Mutsuki decided that it was he who would seal the Joker. He battled Joker with all his might and despite that, he lost the battle. He was last seen with his girlfriend playing some basketball. Blade vs Blade The special starts with Kotaro writing his book chronicling the tales of the Kamen Rider. Kenzaki walks in and then leaves and just as soon, another Kenzaki enters, which is revealed to be a Trial E disguised as Kenzaki. Something is different about this Kenzaki though, he clones the Blade belt and card just as Kotarou notices that this isn't the real Kenzaki. This leads to a battle where the two fellow human riders must decide which rider is the clone and which is the real Blade. This is followed in by humorous moments in which Tachibana mistakes one of Kenzaki's traits to be that of the clone, then mistakenly shooting him in the rear with the Garren Rouzer, as well as Mutsuki Kamijo comically hitting Kenzaki over the head with the Leangle Rouzer. In the end, Hajime arrives and uses some smart thinking to find out who the real Kenzaki. This allowed Mutsuki and Tachibana to give Kenzaki their trump cards to defeat his opponent as both Jack Form and King Form. Missing Ace In an alternate continuity, after Joker/Hajime was sealed, four years have passed and Mutsuki has tried to forget about being a Kamen Rider, working to have a normal life again. His first day of work turns out to be a disaster as both of his employers fight much to Mutsuki's dismay. This was abruptly put aside when he witnesses the Category Ace of Clubs and was compelled to transform into Kamen Rider Leangle. Together with Kenzaki, Tachibana, Kotaro, and Shiori, they figure out that Kamen Rider Glaive is really the Albino Joker that everyone is looking for. But he still manages to take the ancient power and use it on the Riders. But thanks to Hajime's sacrifice, he, Blade, and Garren were able to defeat the Albino Joker and save the world once again. He is last seen at Amane's fourteenth birthday party. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Mutsuki Kamijo returned as Kamen Rider Leangle, teaming up with Sakuya Tachibana and Hajime Aikawa, as well as the rest of the Kamen Riders. Leangle was also part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen GP When the history is changed, Mutsuki becomes one of the brainwashed Riders leading Shocker members. But later, Mutsuki, alongside Sakuya, Hajime and Kenzaki, aided the riders against Shocker after they despise how Shocker act and also had themselves free from brainwashing after Takeshi Hongo alongside Hayato Ichimonji broke free from Shocker Tower. Unfortunately, Leangle was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring Chalice's place in history. Chou Super Hero Taisen Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) Kamen Rider Leangle, with Blade, Garren, Chalice and Undeads, is playable in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Leangle is an unlockable and playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Mutsuki Kamijo as Kamen Rider Leangle, appeared as an unlockable character in this game. His Rider Finisher Atack. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Leangle appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using your finish Rouzr Combo. chibillllglito.JPG|Kamen Rider Leangle chibileangle.JPG|Kamen Rider Leangle using your finish combo Rouze Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Leangle is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Forms The Leangle system was developed through tricks and manipulation by Isaka, the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly and thus manipulated his users for his own agenda. For Mutsuki to change into Leangle, he has to insert the sealed ♣A: Change Spider card into his Leangle Buckle and position his buckle in front of his waist. The belt then expands automatically around his waist. Mutsuki makes a motion with his right hand across his face and says "Henshin!", then manually opens a portion of his buckle. The buckle announces "Open Up!" at this point. This would also cause a violet projection with a spider image to come out before him. Unlike Blade and Garren's method of transformation (running into their projections), Mutsuki's projection comes to him and completes his transformation into Leangle. The same "Open Up" system would be used for the Rider Systems of the movie-only Riders Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Lance and Kamen Rider Larc. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm.(2004). Kamen Rider Leangle. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 10 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (3 t.) *'Kicking Power': 490 AP (4.9 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Tapir Remote': 2200 MPRouze Cards. (22 t.) *'Polar Blizzard': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Bee Stab': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Squid Smog': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Rhinoceros Rush': 800 FP (8 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Blizzard Clash': 2400 APKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (24 t.) *'Blizzard Gale': 1800 AP (18 t.) *'Spinning Dance': 3600 AP (36 t.) *'Screw Rush': 1400 AP (14 t.) *'Blizzard Venom': 3800 AP (38 t.) Kamen Rider Leangle can be assumed by using the Leangle Buckle and Change Spider Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Spider Undead. Leangle's Ace form has higher ability parameters than Blade and Garren, allowing him to compensate for the fact that he cannot assume other forms like them. Appearances: Blade Episodes 16-24, 26-28, 31-32, 34-36, 38-48, Missing Ace - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm.Hobby Japan. (2011). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 3. p. 113. ISBN 978-4798602424. *'Rider Weight': 131 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 370 AP (3.7 t.) *'Kicking Power': 580 AP (5.8 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6 sec. While never assumed in the series, Leangle's can be seen in the manga and S.I.C. toyline. Leangle would theoretically assume this form by inserting the Absorb Tiger Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Elephant Rouze Card. Unlike other Jack Forms, this form is not as maneuverable and lacks the ability to fly, but it compensates with superior strength and defensive abilities. Appearances: Special Edition: Clover, Special Edition: Kamen Rider Leangle Jack Form }} - Undead= - Evolution Tarantula= Evolution Tarantula Statistics *'Height:' 223 cm.(2004). Tarantula Undead. *'Weight:' 124 kg. The is the result of the sealed Hikaru Jō and Noboru Shima seizing control of Leangle from the Spider Undead after it attempted to transform into King Form with Garren's Rouze Absorber. In the ensuing battle against the Spider Undead, who was expelled from Mutsuki's body, Mutsuki morphed between his human form and Shima's Undead form. This form, along with Blade's assistance, allowed Mutsuki to defeat the Spider Undead and properly seal it. Appearances: Blade Episode 42 }} }} Equipment *Leangle Buckle: Leangle's transformation device *Rouze Cards: Allow Leangle to perform special attacks *Leangle Rouzer: Leangle's personal weapon *Green Clover: Leangle's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Mitsuki Kamijo is played by . As Kamen Rider Leangle, his suit actors were and . Meme *The irony surrounding Mutsuki's weak will throughout most of the series despite Leangle being said to be strongest Rider has been the subject of mockery and parody, particularly within the Japanese fandom. It is most defined by a line he says in episode 42 as he battles the Tiger Undead: Notes *Even before Mutsuki made his proper debut in the series, his character already appeared in the show's opening sequence right from the very first episode. However, it was edited such that his face was partially obscured by his hat, later showing his face in full after he made his debut. *As acknowledged in the hero change battle between Kamen Rider Decade and Gokai Red in , the Riders of Kamen Rider Blade share their card motifs with the from Shotaro Ishinomori's second and last Sentai series . Leangle's Clubs motif would make him Blade's equivalent of . *The name "Leangle" (pronounced "lengel") is the derived from 'leangle" (pronounced "liangle") which is an Aboriginal club/polearm-type weapon, which is related to the version of the : the . *The "Open Up" his belt does upon transformation is similar to that of Kamen Rider Super-1. *Mutsuki briefly stole Hajime's Heart deck, granting him access to Chalice's cards and attacks. Mutsuki used the 4, 5 and 6 of Hearts to perform Chalice's Spinning Dance attack, although he is not seen swiping the cards through the Leangle Rouzer and announces the attack himself. This may be due to the fact the Leangle Rouzer toy is unable to read cards from Chalice's Heart deck. **However, he is shown swiping the 4 of Hearts Float Dragonfly card to levitate during the fight against Jashin 14 in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. *He is the only Rider in the main Blade series not to have any upgrade forms, only having his Jack and King forms being used in the SIC Saga. Although he attempted to transform into King Form within the television series using Garren's Rouze Absorber, the attempt failed to produce a new form due to the intervention of the Tarantula Undead. *Like a previous "tournament-style Rider series" had the franchise's first bat Rider, Leangle is the first associated with the spider, one of the most notable of all animals associated with Kamen Rider kaijin. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **Episode 13: The Golden-Threaded Trap **Episode 14: Ace Sealed! **Episode 15: Fate's Conformer **Episode 16: Leangle's Power **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 20: The Target is Kotaro **Episode 21: Battles That Feel for Friends **Episode 22: The Escape From Darkness **Episode 23: Who are You? **Episode 24: Mysterious Hunters **Episode 26: The Power Which Moves Me **Episode 27: The Trembling Heart... **Episode 28: A Dangerous Gamble!? **Episode 31: The 53rd Being **Episode 32: The Destroyer's Secret **Episode 33: The Targeted Kenzaki **Episode 34: Category King **Episode 35: A Dangerous Transformation!? **Episode 36: Strongest Form **Episode 37: Towards a New Destiny **Episode 38: One Who Takes Hold of Destiny **Episode 39: Reunion...Father and Daughter **Episode 40: Parting With the Past **Episode 41: A Desire to Get Stronger **Episode 42: Leangle Revives ** Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade **Episode 43: Foe or Friend? **Episode 44: Four Cards **Episode 45: The New Card **Episode 46: The Ruler's Seal **Episode 47: Garren Eliminated **Episode 48: Prologue to Destruction **Episode 49/Finale: The Eternal Trump **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} See also Category:Heroes Category:Blade Characters Category:Blade Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes